This invention relates to an astrological fortune-telling device for the western or solar astrology, by which very complicated calculations and operations based on various divinatory factors may be eliminated by convenient movements of a few elements for obtaining a rapid and correct divinatory result.
Heretofore, the western or solar astrological fortune-telling has been practised by preparing a birth zodiac in accordance with a first factor of positions of the sun and the nine planets around the earth in relation to the date and time of one's birth and with a second factor of a geographic place of one's birth. In the preparation of the accurate birth zodiac, the first factor in relation to the date and time of one's birth has been determined with use of a celestial almanac to prepare the first zodiac and then the second factor of the geographic place of one's birth has been taken into consideration in order to calculate the actual planetary positions based on the birth place and to correct the first zodiac into the actual birth zodiac. In this procedure, however, the preparation of the first zodiac and the correction thereof are extremely troublesome and time-consuming.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention provides a fortune-telling device for astrology, by which the accurate birth zodiac may be easily and rapidly prepared by convenient movements of a few elements but without any complicated calculations and corrections.